MUSIC
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: Sabrina goes to a music conservatory and puck goes a year later,fluffy stuff happens.Srry for my cornyness,Im corny at heartOMJIZZLE YES!This story is COMPLETE Chap TWENTY is up, PRETTY PRETTY PLZ WITH AWESOME SAUCE ON TOP REVIEW!Suggest squel names plz!
1. Kiss The Girl

I didn't copy this from someone else, I'm still the original Ms. Mary-Mac, just forgot my password.

Hope u like it. I was inspired by my music class.

*FLASHBACK*

PPOV

The town was having a picnic at sacred grounds for Sab- I mean Grimm because she was going off to to some music conservatory, and the band just started to play 'Kiss The Girl' from Disney's The Little Mermaid and I was sitting across from GRIMM as they started the song.

'There you see her sitting there across the way she don't got a lot to say bet there's something about her and you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl.

At that moment I had a weird feeling to kiss Sabrina, Wait what am I thinking!

Yes, you want her look at her you know you do it's possible she wants you too there's one way to ask her it don't take a word not a single word go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl shalalalala ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl go on and kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)

That wasn't true, I wasn't too shy, but I was going to miss her.

Nows your moment floating in a blue lagoon boy, you better do it soon no time will be better she don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl (Kiss the girl)

Shalalalala my oh my looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl shalalalala ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl

I started to lean into Sabrina and she didn't seem to notice.

Shalalalala don't be scared you better be prepared go on and kiss the girl shalalalala don't stop now don't try to hide it how you wanna kiss the girl go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl) (Oh, Ohnoo) (kiss the girl, kiss the girl) lalalala, lalalala go on and kiss the girl lalalala, lalalala go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala my oh myyyyy looks like the boy's too shy ain't gonna kiss the girl shalalalalala ain't that sad it's such a shame too bad you're gonna miss the girl

I got closer and closer

Lalalala lalalala (go on and kiss the girl) go on and kiss that girl lalalala, lalalala (go on and kiss the girl) go on and kiss the girl kiss the girl (kiss the girl)go on and kiss the girl.

I was so close! But then the song ended and everybody clapped. *sigh* I would never get a chance like that again.

*ENDFLASHBACK*

R&R!


	2. Hello

SPOV

This was my 2nd yr at the conservatory and I loved it, normal food, friends, and no everafters. Although I admit there is one fairy boy I wouldn't mind seeing. Every time I see dirty blonde hair like his my heart melts, every time I see green eyes like his, it shatters my heart again and again, and every time I see a boyish grin like his I make sure it's not him. But today was different.

I was walking with my friends Tasha and Miranda when another one of our friends ran up to us and said, "You guys got to come to the main hall, there's this really hot guy who's starting in the 2nd yr because he's our age and, he's really good at playing the guitar."

"How hot is he?" Tasha asked.

"Hot enough to burn the sun out."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Miranda squealed as we raced down the hall to the main hall. There was a giant mass of girls who went to the conservatory they were all squealing.

"He's somewhere inside that I'm guessing." Tasha said.

"Come on." I said, pointing to a small hole between the mob.

As we made our way into the crowd I started to hear his guy's voice, it was oddly familiar. When we got to the front of the crowd I saw a flash of dirty blonde hair, my heart melted, then I saw sparkling green eyes, and then I saw it, the thing that made me sure about my guess, I saw a boyish grin identical to his. I raced through the remaining girls and saw him, I saw Robin puck goodfellow, his hair, his sneer, and his boyish grin all put into one. I nearly cried. I'm sure he saw me.

I raced down the hall to one of the only places I ever felt safe. The auditorium. No one was there so I closed the door and sang my heart out.

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

She called me up, late last night, she said Joe, don't come over  
My dad and I just had a fight, and he stormed out the door  
I've never seen him act his this way, my God, hes going crazy  
He says he's gonna make you pay, for what we've done, he's got a gun, so

Run Joey Run Joey Run  
Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

I got in my car and I drove like mad, till I reached Julie's place  
She ran to me, with tears in her eyes, and bruises on her face  
All at once, I saw him there, sneaking up behind me, WATCH OUT!  
Then Julie yelled, he's got a gun, and she stepped in front of me  
Suddenly, a shot rang out, and I saw Julie falling  
I ran to her, I held her close, when I looked down, my hands were red,  
and here's the last words Julie said…

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married….. aaahhh ..ahhhh  
ahhhh…. Ahhhhh

Run Joey run Joey run Joey run Joey run Joey run

When I finished I heard a sound and quickly turned around. *CLAP, CLAP, CLAP* it was Puck. I blushed deeply.

"Wow Grimm, that was truly amazing!" He said his voice filled with sarcasm with his boyish grin. " Now, let me show you how it's done." And with that her started singing hello goodbye.

You say yes I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go  
Woah

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I dont know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello

I say high  
You say low  
You say why  
I say I don't know  
Oh No

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I dont know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello

Why do you say goodbye (goodbye)  
Oh no

You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I dont know why you say goodbye  
I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye  
I say Hello

Hello Goodbye  
Woah ohh...

It stunned me, after he was done he walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Hello."


	3. assigned

Did you like it? The song Sabrina sang in the last chapter was called 'Run Joey Run' I don't know who it's by, but I've had it stuck in my head FOREVER! Remember R&R!

I stood there stunned, I never knew Puck could sing, let alone sing well. Then a thought came to me, if he was the guy everybody was talking about then he's the one who can play the guitar really well. Him? He could play the guitar really well? HA. I knew for a fact that he couldn't even play the drums without bashing them in. Uncle Jake must have put a spell on the guitar or something. Or did he, could he really play the guitar? I thought about this the entire way to class.

When I got to the class room, which was a very big room where we spent most of our time, I opened the door and saw the giant crowd of people. Usually they were all spread out but today they were all in one place. I walked over to a seat over in the corner. Just as I sat down a small fly buzzed toward me, when it got close enough it turned into, guess who? Puck.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Escaping." He said with a know-it-all voice.

"And whom are you escaping?"I questioned.

"All the fans" he said with a grin.

"They follow you everywhere, don't they?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I guess they just can't resist." He said still grinning.

"Oh would you jus-" I stopped, our teacher just walked in.

"Good morning! Today we have a new student, his name is Robin Goodfellow-" He started but Puck cut him off.

"Actually my last name in a way is Grimm." Puck said grinning.

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, 's grandmother here," her pointed to me, I blushed, he NEVER called my Ms. Grimm, "adopted me when I was little." He explained.

"You used to live with HER!"All the girls shouted.

"Yeah." I replied, "he used to live with 'her'"

"Anyway back on topic, Grimm will be joining us for the rest of the year."

"YAY!" all the girls shouted, except me.

"Today we'll be doing revaluations, so who would like to go first?"

I raised my hand, "Okay, how about, go ahead. And, go ahead, isn't that funny, Mr. and Ms. Grimm, ha." Puck and I shot him a look that ment be quiet or I'll make you be quiet. Him getting the drift moved on, "you two will be singing, your own version of a song. You have 15 minutes to think and talk while I assign the other partners."

Puck and I meet in the hall and talked about our song, "What do you think we should do?" I asked.

"I donno."

"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."

"tell me!"

R&R!


	4. Purple

"_I have an idea, but you're not going to like it."_

"_Tell me!"_

I quickly explained my plan and we practiced it a couple times until our 15 minutes were up.

Then we went into the classroom and started performing, "We'll be singing our own version of 'Run Joey Run'" I said.

"The stage is yours" our teacher said.

We started.

I started, Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

Then Puck A.K.A. Robin went, _She called me up, late last night, she said Rob, don't come over  
My dad and I just had a fight, and he stormed out the door  
I've never seen him act his this way, my God, hes going crazy  
He says he's gonna make you pay, for what we've done, he's got a gun, so_

Run Robin Run Robin Run  
Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married… just you wait and see.

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his fault, he means so much to me  
Daddy please don't, we're gonna get married….. aaahhh ..ahhhh  
_I got in my car and I drove like mad, till I reached Sabrina's place  
She ran to me, with tears in her eyes, and bruises on her face  
All at once, I saw him there, sneaking up behind me, WATCH OUT!  
Then Sabrina yelled, he's got a gun, and she stepped in front of me  
Suddenly, a shot rang out, and I saw Julie falling  
I ran to her, I held her close, when I looked down, my hands were red,  
and here's the last words Sabrina said…_

Daddy please don't, it wasn't his halt he means so much to me, daddy please don't we gonna get married

ahhhh…. Ahhhhh

Run Robin run Robin run Robin run Robin run Robin run

When we finished our faces were inches away, "Well, that was amazing, very well thought, you both get a+'s. class dismissed." While everyone was packing up we just stood there staring into each other's eyes, until Miranda ran over and pulled me away.

"WOW! That was a-ma-zing!"

"Thanks." I mumbled as I gathered my things, I didn't feel like talking. It could have been the fact that I had just sung a very… interesting song with Puck, or maybe it was the fact that I thought that I saw a glint of dark purple in his color changing eyes, I knew green was his normal color, and blue means he's happy, red means he's really mad, but I've never seen his eyes turn purple, what did it mean?

"You didn't tell me you knew HIM!" Tasha said running at us with her extremely high, high heels.

"Well, it's not that big a deal."

"ARE YOU KIDDING! YOU MUST INTRODUCE US!" both my friends said, screaming.

"Hey, Grimm." Asked no other then Puck.

"What do you want?" I asked while my friends were giggling like idiots.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk later, you know, catch up." He said plainly.

"Why wou-" I started.

"She would be happy to." Tasha instantly answered for my.

" great, see ya at the main hall." He said as he turned away and walked out the door.

"Why do you do that!" I screamed.

"Sabrina, can't you see it, you have a chance with him, and you're just pushing it away like it's garbage or something." Miranda said. Tasha agreed.

"You guys, look, I know this _guy_, and, well, let's just say, he's not what he seems. And knowing him, he probably smells like garbage too."

"Well, at least go to this one date and tell us all abot it and you never have to do it again." Miranda said.

"Fine, and it's NOT a date!"


	5. Fireflies

SPOV

I walked to my dorm to drop off my stuff, Miranda and Tasha were whispering behind my back, but I didn't care because I was still thinking about Puck's eyes. What did purple mean? As I thought about it I walked over to my door and opened it. Walked inside, my friends following behind, " So, what are you going to wear?" Tasha asked, flopping onto her bed.

"I donno, this I guess." I replied pointing at my clothes.

"You CAN NOT wear that, no way." Miranda said.

"And why not?" I questioned.

"Because if this is going to be the last time you do something like this we want it to be super special!" Tasha said, while going through my closet, "Let's see, what to wear, what to wear?" she said mindlessly.

"You guys, I really don't think it will make a difference what I wear."

"It makes all the difference." Tasha said, turning around..

"NO IT DOESN'T!" I screamed.

PPOV

I walked away from the class so I could put my stuff away and meet grimm in the lobby. When I got to my doorway I opened it and put my stuff on my bed and grabbed my jacket, ipod, laptop, and flute.

SPOV

I couldn't believe it! I ended up wearing a blue dress that went down to a little below my knees and shinning blue high heels, courtesy of Tasha. I looked at myself in the mirror, I didn't look half bad.

I walked out the door and said a quick goodbye to Tasha and Miranda. As I walked I wondered what would be in store for me when I met Puck in the main hall.

PPOV

I waited for Grimm at the main hall I kept seeing girls giggling when they were around me, WEIRD. After a while Grimm came from another hall, she was wearing a blue dress that went a little lower than her knees, and sparkling blue high heels.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." She said back, "what's with the laptop and the ipod?"

"You'll see."

"I swear Puck, I there is one prank, I will, I will, well, I don't know what I'll do, but I promise it won't be pretty"

"Don't worry."

We walked out the door and out into the path near the garden in the front of the school. "So, what did you want?" she asked.

"I told you, I just want to catch up."

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" She laughed, " no, seriously, what do you want?"

"To. Catch. Up." I tried again.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"Yeah."

" Oh, okay, what do you want to catch up on?"

"I donno, how's life at this place" I asked waving at the school.

"Oh, it's fun, what about you, why did you come here?"

"I had something I kinda wanted to finish."

"Oh, did you go to this school."

I laughed, " no way, it's something else."

"Oh, so it's a girl." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yeah, kinda."

After that we didn't talk for a while, until we got to a little pond. Then we sat down at a bench and I opened my laptop, "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"You'll see." I grinned and attached my ipod to my laptop, I selected the song, and got my flute out. I played a little song to call my minions and they instantly came, "Minions, Plan 189." I said in their language. They twittered back and flew off into the night.

"Okay, so what are you doing?" Grimm asked again.

"I told you, you'll see." I put the song on and made the sound as high as I could. Then it started playing 'Fireflies' by Owl City and my minions started too dance in the sky.

'You would not believe your eyes

If ten million fireflies

Lit up the world as you fell asleep

'cause they'd fill the open air

And leave teardrops everywhere

You'd think me rude

But I would just stand and stare

Sabrina started to stare at my minions

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say that I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'cause everything is never as it seems

'cause I'd get a thousand hugs

From ten thousand lightning bugs

As they tried to teach me how to dance

I offered my hand to Grimm, and she took it, but not before making sure it was prank proof

A foxtrot above my head

A sock hop beneath my bed

A disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say I rather stay

awake when I'm asleep

'cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack

(Please take me away from here)

'Cause I feel like such an insomniac

(Please take me away from here)

Why do I tire of counting sheep

(Please take me away from here)

When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies

I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes

I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are

If my dreams get real bizarre

Cause I saved a few and keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe

That planet earth turns slowly

It's hard to say I'd rather stay

Awake when I'm asleep

'cause everything is never as it seems

When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe

that planet earth turns slowly

it's hard to say that I'd rather stay

awake when I'm asleep

because my dreams are bursting at the seams

When the song finally finished Grimm and I were inches apart, I slowly leaned in and I saw Grimm's eyes flutter close, when we were millimeters apart Grimm's Stupid ******* cell phone rang and she pulled away and got her cell phone from the bench.

"Hello," she answered. I heard mumbling at the other end of the line and Grimm whispered something I couldn't hear in to the phone, suddenly there was a screech on the other end and Grimm hung up.

"Well, we should probably get bat now." She said walking back down the path. I followed after her, I told my minions to take my stuff back to my room. When we got back to the main hall I stopped her and said, "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks Puck." She said, smiled and turned around, and said, "good night."

"Good night Sabrina." She stopped walking, probably from shock that I just called her by her first name. but then she just kept walking down the corridor. I turned around and walked to my dorm, this was going to be a great year.

R&R!


	6. Concert Part 1

SPOV

I woke the next morning to the PA screeching and headmaster Sentra Talking, what a nice way to start the day.

"Attention students we will be hosting a concert tonight, since it's autism awareness month (It was really, like 2 months ago, but I couldn't think of anything else) Be prepared to have a group song with at least 10 people in it performing in it, I will be picking 1 group with the best songs." Great, I HATED group songs, it takes FOREVER to practice and half the time kids are fooling around and acting like idiots. I wonder who will I pick or be picked to be in what group? Suddenly my door burst open and Tasha and Miranda started shoving papers in my face, and saying, "Let's chose this song!" or "This would be a perfect group of people!"

"HOLD ON!" I yelled, they suddenly stopped, "What are these and why are they here?"

" They are lists of people and songs we should put in our performance!" Tasha said

She stuck out two pieces of paper each had a long list, "we should hurry to decide cause people are getting snached up already." Miranda said.

"Why are you asking me?"I asked.

"Cause, you are going to be are leader." Tasha said matter-o-factly.

"why me?"

"Cause, you're the best singer here" Miranda said.

"True, So I get to pick who goes in and what songs to pick?"

"Yup." They both said together, "But we'll be assistants." Tasha said, "Yeah, we might add in a couple songs too." Miranda said.

"Well then, let's get started!" once I said it I wish I had never uddered those words, we sat there for what seemed like forever going over powerful singers, and songs that would connect to Autism Awareness month. The people we picked were

1me

2Tasha

3Miranda

4Katie, another friend

5Jason, Tasha's boyfriend

6Kaleb, Miranda's Brother

7Mason, class president

8Kurt, the guy with the highest voice

9Melody, one of Puck's fangirls

10Puck, as a last resort

As we finished our lists we started rounding up people, they all said yes

SPOV

Once everybody agreed, we practiced all our songs for hours! I'm not kidding! 12 hours we were in that auditorium practicing over, and over, and over! By the end of the day we were all ready to sleep for a million years, but then of course we'd miss the concert, and since miss Sentra picked us, we NEEDED to be there. Miranda kinda took over the practice time ordering people to redo certain sections, it was like a nightmare. But finally it was night time

And we found all our costumes and make up( found by none other than Tasha) and made our way to the stage.

Any NORMAL girl would have been more afraid of singing in front of thousands of people, who BTW were filling the seats right now, but I was more afraid of my speech that I was about to do in 2 minutes. As 2 minutes passed I walked onto the stage while everybody else was getting ready and started my speech;

"Hello everybody, today my group and I will be performing a number of songs that we have chosen for tonight, we hope you all enjoy it, and we ask that you please turn off cell phones and any other devices that make noise, Thank you, and enjoy!" when I finished I walked off the stage and got in position to start our first song, Nobody's perfect.

I walked over to my spot, which happened to be right next to Melody and Puck. Before we started Puck leaned over and whispered to me, "Don't make a mistake." I smiled and said back as the curtain went up I looked at him and said the first line of the song,

(AN:Since it would take FOREVER to write in all the different dance moves, just make them up as we go along)

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

1, 2, 3, 4!

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam

I've gotta make a plan

It might be crazy

I do it anyway

No way to know for sure

I figure out a cure

I'm patchin' up the holes

But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well

Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme

But then it flips on me

Doesn't turn out how I planned

Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved

Once I get involved

I try to be delicate

Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah yeah yeah

Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up

And they fall apart again

Nobody's perfect

I know I mix things up

But I always get it right in the end

You know I do

Next time you feel like

It's just one of those days

When you just can't seem to win

If things don't turn out the way you planned

Figure something else out

Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what' I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin' 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)

No no

Nobody's perfect!

When we finished everybody was breathing heavily and grinning from ear to ear, then the curtain went down and everybody rushed to get on the next costumes.

Once everybody was lined up we started our next song;

I can almost see it

That dream I am dreaming

But there's a voice inside my head saying

"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking

Every move I make feels

Lost with no direction

My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying

Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing

The chances I'm taking

Sometimes might knock me down

But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it

But these are the moments that

I'm gonna remember most, yeah

Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong

Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be a uphill battle

Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain

I'm always gonna wanna make it move

Always gonna be an uphill battle

Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there

Ain't about what's waiting on the other side

It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing

Keep the faith, baby

It's all about, it's all about the climb

Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

When we finished everybody's head's were all faced up and then the spotlights went out and the curtains closed. Everybody quickly changed while somebody came onstage to say something about the concert and how much it ment to some people. BORING.

The next song was staring Puck and I, I wasn't singing but I was still part of the mini play the song was supposed to be about.

Spoken:

We're gonna take things back to the way things used to be, when a love song - was a love song.

Sung:

You have got to have the bluest eyes I've ever seen,

And when I wake from dreamin,

I am screamin out your name,

Yes, I must confess,

You simply are the best,

And there's no point denyin,

When I'm lyin by your side,

It's more than just a crush,

Every time we touch,

Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new,

Like there's been no one else but you,

For the first time, I feel,

This could be the last time, I'm real,

Fall, in love,

For a thousand years,

I hope to stay right here,

Wrapped up all around you,

So that I found you and I feel,

You make me feel so pure,

Like you're some kind of cure,

Baby, you're my healer,

You heart stealer of a man,

It's more than just a crush,

Every time we touch,

Cause, baby, you know you make this feel brand new,

Like there's been no one else but you,

For the first time, I feeel,

This could be the last time, I'm real,

Fall in, in love,

Hold me, baby cause you know me,

With every single touch,

It's more than just a crush,

Reach me, only you can see me,

And what I crave so much,

It's more than just a crush,

It's more than just a crush,

Every time we touch,

Cause baby, you know you make this feel brand new,

Like there's been no one else but you,

For the first time, I feel,

This could be the last time I'm real,

Fall in, in love, for a thousand years...

Don't know much about your life.

Don't know much about your world, but

Don't want to be alone tonight,

On this planet they call earth.

You don't know about my past, and

I don't have a future figured out.

And maybe this is going too fast.

And maybe it's not meant to last,

But what do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

I just want to start again,

And maybe you could show me how to try,

And maybe you could take me in,

Somewhere underneath your skin?

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

And I had my heart beaten down,

But I always come back for more, yeah.

There's nothing like love to pull you up,

When you're laying down on the floor there.

So talk to me, talk to me,

Like lovers do.

Yeah walk with me, walk with me,

Like lovers do,

Like lovers do.

What do you say to taking chances,

What do you say to jumping off the edge?

Never knowing if there's solid ground below

Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,

What do you say,

What do you say?

Don't know much about your life

And I don't know much about your world

When he finished singing, in his unusually good voice and I finished moving we ended up facing each other, our faces centimeters apart, we started leaning in, but then the crowd started clapping wildly. We woke up from our trance and blushed as we bowed and walked off the stage.

During the concert we had 3 intermissions, they were all weirdly spread out across the concert. At the moment people were getting up and walking to go to the bathroom, or get some drinks and food. This gave us time to change and relax.

As I walked to my makeup table, where my costume also was, Puck was also there, "Hey, your solo was pretty good," I said.

He replied, "Yeah I guess, but you're doing like ten solo's."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Anyway, I was wondering—" he got cut off by Melody who came over from fuming in the corner for no apparent reason.

"Puck can I talk to you over here for a second?" She asked modestly.

"uummm, sure, be right back Sabrina."

I watched as they walked away to the other side of the stage, then Tasha came from nowhere and said, "WHERE'S PUCK! He was supposed to be in his costume 5 minutes ago!"

"Calm down, here, I'll go get him." I offered, she nodded.

When I got over to where I saw them walk to I saw one of the most shocking things of my life….. Puck was kissing Melody, or Melody was kissing Puck, which ever way it was, it left me heart broken, I knew Puck and I were never an actual couple, but it still shattered my heart. The only word I could manage were, "Why?" as I said it Puck's head suddenly jerked his head away from Melody, and he looked at me and said, "Sabrina, it's not what you think!" But I just turned and ran away, tears were starting to form in my eyes, I never looked back, if I did I would probably have seen Melody's vicious grin as I ran away.

Shattered heart or not, the show still had to go on, and intermission was about to end. So I got into my costume and makeup and hurried to the stage. Puck was right next to me, he tried to whisper something in my ear, but I wouldn't listen, I just jerked away from him and looked him with pure anger in my eyes. The curtain went up and I started singing, not daring to look away;

You seem too good

Too good to be true

You're holding me stronger

Stronger than I'm used to

Don't go out with the boys tonight

I won't sleep a wink

Wondering what your doing

Don't go out tonight

I'll turn to drink

Wondering who you're screwing

You seem too good

Too good to be true

I'm loving you longer

Longer than I'm used to

Don't go out with the boys tonight

I won't sleep a wink

Wondering what your doing

Don't go out tonight

I'll turn to drink

Wondering who you're screwing

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

You seem too good

Too good to be true

You're holding me stronger

Stronger than I'm used to

Don't go out with the boys tonight

I won't sleep a wink

Wondering what your doing

Don't go out tonight

I'll turn to drink

Wondering who you're screwing

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

Tug of war

Sweet as sin

I let go

I fall in

Feel the pull call your name

I'm alone

Once again

Tug of war

Feel the pull

Tug of war

Feel the pull

As the curtains went down and the people clapped their hands out, I stormed off the stage and got a Snapple drink from the refreshments table behind the stage. After no time everyone was back on the stage, the girls and the guys were split up, the girls were on one side of the stage and the guys on the other. Each girl had a boy partner and vise versa, the boys did most of the acting, the girls were pretty much the only people who sang during the song, unfortunately my partner was Puck.

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 1]_

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about ya all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_[Bridge]_

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

_[Verse 2]_

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

(And again and again and again!)

_[Bridge]_

She's like so whatever

You could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

_[Chorus]_

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

No it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?

_[repeat]_

_[Chorus (repeat)]_

When the song ended my hands were balled up into fists, pure anger on my face. Finally the curtains closed and I stormed off the stage. The next song was one that I thought fit what was happening right now, perfectly. We got into position, Puck and I in the middle of a half circle of the other guys. (AN:I really do like this song and the glee music video on youtube of it is a really good explanation of how they're set on stage right now, just search 'Glee-gives you hell' 4th one down, they're not really in circle but it's basicly like that)

Sabrina 

I wake up every evening with a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place

And you're still probably working at a 9 to 5 pace

I wonder how bad it tastes

When you see my face

Hope it give you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

Now where's your picket fence, love?

And where's that shiny car?

And did it ever get you far?

You seem so tense, love

I've never seen you fall so hard

Do you know where you are?

And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

When you walk away

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damm and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

I hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself

Yeah, where did it all go wrong?

But the list goes on and on

Truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

Now you'll never see what you've done to me

You can take back your memories, they're no good to me

And here's all your lies, you can look me in the eyes

With the sad, sad look that you wear so well

When you see my face

hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

when you walk my way

hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you see my face

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

AN:The other guys are in the ()

(hope it gives you hell!)

When you walk my way

Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell

(Hope it gives you hell!)

When you hear this song and you sing along, well you'll never tell

And you're the fool, I'm just as well, hope it gives you hell

When you hear this song I hope it gives you hell

You can sing along, I hope that it puts you through hell

When the song finished I was almost in tears, I raced off the stage and locked myself in a closet and broke into tears, why did Puck kiss Melody? Why was I so mad? Why did all these songs relate to what's happening right now? (You guys probably know the answer to that)

MMM


	7. Concert Part 2

SPOV

I sat there crying for what seemed like forever, then I heard a knock at the door, " Who is it, and what do you want?" I Yelled through the door.

"Grimm, it's me, open up!"

"No way! What are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be with your little _Melody!" _I said her name with distaste.

"Sabrina, if you open this door I'll explain everything,"

I quickly opened the door and Puck fell in from the door frame, " So what's your explanation?" I screeched, I tried to close the door, but Puck, even though he was sprawled across the floor, caught the door before I could close it.

"Sabrina, if you'd let me explain I'll tell you," Puck stood up, "I didn't kiss Melody, she kissed me!"

"Yeah right," I said starting to slam the door again, but Puck had a firm hold on it, "Puck, don't try to convince me, I don't ca-" Puck cut me off by kissing me hard on the lips, I almost kissed back, but caught myself and pulled away, then I slapped him. Puck staggered back and I furiously stormed out of the closet and to make-up and costume.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

MMM


	8. Concert Part 3

K, here's my next chapie! REVIEW!

I Stormed to the stage and got into position;

In the heat of the fight I walked away  
Ignoring words that you were saying  
Trying to make me stay  
I said, 'This time I've had enough'  
And you've called a hundred times  
But I'm not picking up  
Cause I'm so mad I might tell you that it's over  
But if you look a little closer

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

Me and my stupid pride are sitting here alone  
Going through the photographs, staring at the phone  
I keep going back over things we both said  
And I remember the slamming door and all the things that I misread  
So babe if you know everything, tell me why you couldn't see  
When I left I wanted you to chase after me

Yeah, I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

And I'll scream out the window  
I can't even look at you  
I don't need you but I do, I do, I do  
I say, "There's nothing you can say to make this right  
I mean it, I mean it"  
What I mean is

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window throwing pebbles  
Screaming, 'I'm in love with you'  
Wait there in the pouring rain, come back for more  
And don't you leave cause I know  
All I need is on the other side of the door

With your face and the beautiful eyes  
And the conversation with the little white lies  
And the faded picture of a beautiful night  
You carry me from your car to the stairs  
And I broke down crying, was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess, I need you

After we finished the curtain closed and we rushed into the next song, for this song there was a prop, a door;

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah

_n_

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you

When we finished everyone was holding onto a flag that had the school logo on it, I guess it was supposed to symbolize being 'united' the next song was Puck's solo (AN:This is basicly the same thing as the youtube video of justin bieber's baby)

Everyone got on the stage I was talking to Mason, I think he was flirting with me, which was weird because I thought he had a girlfriend in London, but I enjoyed it all the same, Mason was not only the class president, he was also CUTE!

_not as cute as puck is though_ a very irritating voice inside my head said

Mason kept going on and Puck was just in earshot so I laughed hard at Mason's stupid joke. As I hoped Puck glared at Mason, sending him a clear message to back off. The stage was set up and the song started;

Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing  
Were just friends, What are you saying  
Said theres another, Look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time,  
And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine,mine (oh oh)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe, we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool, But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring  
And im in pieces, Baby fix me  
And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

Im going down, down, down, dooown  
And I just cant believe my first love would be around.

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like baby, baby, baby noo  
Like baby, baby, baby ohhh  
I thought youd always be mine, mine

As many of you might know the ending of the youtube video, the song here was played the exact same way, it was a Tasha Miranda original.

The next song was like to youtube one too;

you're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

and you also know how that video ended, our ended the same, another Tasha Miranda original.

Almost as fast as lightning we were doing the next song;

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

_[Chorus:]_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_[Repeat Chorus]_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

Teardrops on my guitar

We all hurried to our spots, this song we forgot about till somebody read the little book everyone got EXCEPT the performers, nobody was prepared for it, but I knew we would be alright;

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to that feeling  
Streetlight people  
Oh-oh-woah

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlight people  
Oh-oh-Woah

[Instrumental Interlude]

Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy  
Born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train  
Goin' anywhere

A singer in a smokey room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

Workin' hard to get my fill  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time  
Some will win  
Some will lose  
Some were born to sing the blues  
Oh, the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching  
In the night  
Streetlights, people  
Livin' just to find emotion  
Hidin', somewhere in the night

[Instrumental Interlude]

Don't stop believin'  
Hold on to the feelin'  
Streetlights, people  
Don't stop believin'  
Hold on  
Streetlights, people

I seriously DID NOT like that song, we didn't practice it so we sounded fine but we didn't have any choreography so we ended up doing it like a broadway musical, bottom line, it stunk. The next song reminded me of- no I'm not going to think about him;

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And..

_[chorus:]_  
I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

_[chorus]_

He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you...

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is

My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

When we finished I walked off the stage, Puck followed me and then said, "The chorus remind you of anyone?" I could tell he was grinning just be his voice.

"Oh, go to hell!" I said and went to get changed, but he just kept following me then he said, "My favorite color's green, I love to argue, I was born on the 17th, if I had a sister she'd be beautiful 'cause, well look how well I turned out, I have my father's eyes, and, I bet if I asked you if you love me…"

I got to one of the make-up studio's and as I slammed the door shut he said, "-You'd lie!" the last thing I saw before I got my make-up done was Puck's grinning face.

After I was done I with make-up a got into place and started;

Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
Did you forget, did you forget about me?

Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget we were feeling inside?  
Now I'm left to forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it

So now I guess this is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again, please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all, we were just about to fall  
Even more in love, than we were before  
I won't forget, I won't forget about us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all

And at last all the pictures have been burned  
And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget, please don?t forget us

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

We finished and the curtains closed, this was our last intermission and everybody looked really stressed. That was not good. Puck came up to me, I was about to punch him but he said something SO sweet I swear it almost gave me a cavity, " Sabrina, listen to the last part of that song;

Somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song but you won't sing along  
You've forgotten about us  
Don't forget

I'm trying to apologize but you won't sing along, please believe me-" I cut him off, I almost believed what he was saying but then I snapped out of it, "Puck, I'm NOT going to 'sing-along' because you kissed Melody, and I can never forgive that. I stormed away, intermission was almost over and I got into position, Puck looked at me with pleading eyes but I ignored it, that was one of the stupidest things I've ever done.

This song I sang towards Puck;

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that i need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as i am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you ask for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'ma need a better reason

To write you a love song today

Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see daylight my guide gone

'cause i believe there's a way

You can love me because i say

I won't write you a love song

'cause you ask for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song?

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe i'll walk the seven seas

When i believe that there's a reason

To write you a love song today today

Head under water and they tell me

To breathe easy for awhile

The breathing gets harder even i know that

Made room for me it's too soon to see

If i'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well

But you make this **** me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you ask for it

'cause you need one you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

All you have is leaving

I'm gon' need a better reason

To write you a love song today today

I learned the hard way that they all say

Things you wanna hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under

You and your twisted words

Your help just hurts

You are not what i thought you were

Hello to high and dry

When we finished everybody looked more relaxed, we bowed as the headmaster said the final speech, she was almost done when Melody went up and whispered something to the headmaster, she replied and then said this into the microphone, " it seems we have one more performance before the night is over, Miss Melody here has requested one more song with the leader of this production," I was very surprised, I was the head of this production, I hastily walked up to the mic and Melody whispered into my ear, "I'm sure you'll catch on to the song." She smiled evily and instructed the music to do something….

MMM


	9. The Boy Is Mine!

Melody - Excuse me can I please talk to you for a minute?

Sabrina started to remember the words to the song  
Sabrina- Uh Hu sure you know you look kinda familiar.  
Melody - Yeah you do to, but I just wanted to know do you know somebody named?  
Oh you know his name.

Now she knew exactly what to say  
Sabrina - Oh yeah definitely I know his name.  
Melody - Well I just want to let you that he's mine.  
Sabrina - Huh no no he's mine!  
Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Melody:  
Think its time we got this straight  
Sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

Sabrina:  
But see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
But your blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Melody:  
See I tried to hesitate  
I didn't want to say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it  
Through the day, Aint that a shame

Sabrina:  
But maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something thats so good  
All my love was all it took  
(The boy is mine)

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
Its not hard to see  
The boy is mine (Boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Confused)  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Sabrina:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know its me not you  
And if you didn't know it's cause it's true

Melody:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is apart of my life  
I know its killing you inside

Sabrina:  
You can say what you wanna say  
What we have you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Melody:  
When will you get the picture  
Your the past I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
If you didn't know the boy is mine

Chorus:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough (Enough)  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine (To see the boy is mine)  
I'm sorry that you (Sorry that you)  
Seem to be confused (Seem to be confused)  
He belongs to me (He belongs to me)  
The boy is mine  
Sabrina:  
You can't destroy this love I've found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

Melody:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
The special place thats in my heart  
He was my love right from the start

(Sabrina) Give it on up  
(Melody) Had about enough  
(Sabrina) It's not hard to see  
(Melody) The boy is mine oh ah...  
(Sabrina) I'm sorry that you  
(Melody) Seem to be confused  
(Sabrina) He belongs to me  
(Melody) No no. You need to give it up  
(Sabrina) About enough  
(Melody) It's not hard to see  
(Sabrina) The boy is mine  
(Melody) Mine...oh mine  
(Sabrina) You seem to be confused  
(Melody) He belongs to me

(Sabrina) The boy is mine, not yours  
(Melody) But mine  
(Sabrina) Not yours  
(Melody) But mine  
(Sabrina) Not yours  
(Melody) But mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine!

The song ended with the girls in a full blown fist fight, the head master and Puck had to separate them, "Now that's enough young ladies," the head master said, "detention for 2 months!"

"Whatever," both angry girls said. Sabrina and Melody walked off the stage in different directions while the slightly confused crowd left their seats.

**MMM**


	10. Kitchen Duty

'**Ello again, this is just the next chapter in my old series, and if you don't know yet I'm still the original Ms. Mary-Mac, I just forgot my password and stuff so I can't log on again, again PLEASE DON'T MISTAKE ME AS AN IMPOSTOR! I'm not sure if I should retype all the stories or just let u find it yourself, maybe I'll do that after this chapter, but you have to tell me, so R&R!**

**MPOV**

"I can't believe I have 2 months of detention because of that, thing!" I screeched to my followers.

"It's ok, Sabrina wouldn't try anything if she knew what's good for her, I heard from layla who heard from nate who overheard robin begging the headmaster to let him sit-in and manage you and Sabrina's detention, so there's a good chance he'll be right there, holding your had the whole way!" Sasha ended her sentence by looking off in the distance dreamily.

"Yeah, sure," but I knew he was really there for Sabrina, I never told anyone, but I was the great granddaughter of the oracle of delphine, or something. I could see the future without all that weird foggy stuff, anyway, I saw the future in 3 years and Sabrina and puck, or course I know his really name, were getting married. To bad…

SPOV

"I can't believe I have detention for 2 months with her!" I screeched.

"It's ok. Melody wouldn't try anything, if she knows what's good for her. In fact I heard from ken, who heard from nick who overheard robin begging the headmaster to let him sit-in and manage you and melody's detention, so there's a good chance he'll be right there, holding your had the whole way!" Tasha ended her sentence by looking off in the distance.

"Yeah!" Miranda said, "I mean, yyyyeeeaaahhh,"

"HHmm, well I'm still angry," I said.

PPOV

I was in the gym, taking my anger out on a beat-up punching bag. It's funny, when I got there an hour ago it looked brand new. I was angry because now melody, Sabrina, and I all have a 2 month detention.

Sabrina is probably super mad about having detention, I've heard detention with the headmaster is worse than 3 ogers combined. But the part I'm dreading the most is what we'll have to talk about…

*FastForward*

PPOV

I raced down the hall after her, "come on Sabrina, talk to me, please!"

"No" she replied simply.

We were on kitchen duty, and melody was on bathroom duty. "SOONER OR LATER YOURE GOING TO HAVE TO TALK TO ME!" I shouted as we ducked into the pantry.

"Not if I choose not to," she replied while tasting a dish on a cart.

"look, you remember when I said I came back so I could finish something?" I asked finally cornering her in the kitchen.

'Yeah, so?" she said desperately trying to ascape me.

"Well that something was you Sabrina! I thought about you every day since you left! I begged the old lady to pay for guitar lessons so I could get into this stupid school, I was turned down like 500 times before they let me in, and I did it all for you!" I ended breathing heavily.

"Puck…" she said before I turned away and left.

**OK, I'LL DO A COUPLE MORE CHAPS BEFORE I END THIS STORY, IF YOU WANT ME TO COPY AND PASTE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LOOK THEMUP, JUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW, R&R!**

**MMM**


	11. Telephone

**ok... I AM VERY DISAPOINTED! I don't have half the reviews I used to get from my original story! please! so to up my amount of reviews... I'M MAKING A CONTEST! I want YOU to find the best song that you think describes Puckabrina! the winner gets... each and every one of their stories read and reviewed, for each chapter! plus I'll dedicate the next 3 chapters to them! **

**Here's the rules,**

**1) review or PM me the song you think most discribes Puckabrina! I'll check everyone's song and the best one gets each and every one of their stories read and reviewed, for each chapter! plus I'll dedicate the next 3 chapters to them!**

**2) song's that you've made DO NOT COUNT! **

**3) if you dont have an account and your just reading... still review and I'll dedicate the next three chaps to you!**

**4) This contest ends on 1/25/11**

**And since you all were probably looking forward to reading the next awesome chapter of my story... HERE IT IS!**

SPOV

I sat in the walk-in fridge in the kitchen for at least an hour, thinking over the events that had just happened... I was mad at him, he was mad at me... my entire world was crumbling before my eyes...

PPOV

UUUGGHHHH! WHY DOES TEENAGE LIFE HAVE TO BE SOOO COMPLICATED! *Beep* I checked my phone, a text from Jerry, from my mime class, saying there was gonna be a dance party out in the court yard, everybody was gonna be there. I texted back 'K! b there!' Ugh! I might as well have some fun this weekend.

SPOV

*Beep* Text from Miranda appeared on my screen, I opened it and it said, hey! theres gonna b a party out on the court yard! u coming?

I began to type, no, but then I thought, Well, I have no where else to be, might as well go.

FLASHFORWARD TO PARTY!

I walked onto the huge courtyard, some people were already there. I was wearing a short dark purple dress that ended at my knees with navy leggings. I wore my fashionable, but practical, shoes that were Purple flats, they looked very uncomfortable, but if you try them on, it's pure bliss...

PPOV

7:54, hmm, I'll just be 'fashionable late'. I was wearing jeans and a tee-shirt that said, The California Conservatory of Music. I wore my neon colored high tops and my green jacket.

MPOV (Melody)

I was just about to get out of the door, I was wearing A mini skirt, and a tank top. I was wearing my 7 inch heels and my nails were painted black.

SPOV

I helped Miranda with the decorations and with the food and drinks. people started pouring in from the doors on each side. I waited till I saw Puck, he was late, of course.

"Puck! Can I talk to you?"

"I donno, are you gonna let me explain what really happened at the concert?" He started to walk away but I grabbed him by the sleve.

"Puck! Please! just, just tell me what really happened then."

Puck quickly explained, and by the end of his explanation, I was feeling really bad.

"wow..." I said, not believing why I didn't even stop to ask him what really happened. The crowd surounded us, the music was blarring, but it seemed like there was only puck and I in the world.

"Soooo, do you maybe, wanna dance?" Puck asked sheepishly.

" Sure!" I said and we started dancing to lady gaga.

It was late in the night when I got the text, from her... Puck and I were sitting down and the dj had just asking if anyone would want to come up and sing and dance for us, I opened the text, though I didn't know who it was from, then I saw my dorm, it was completely trashed! my stuff was flung everywhere, by books and papers were scattered, " Oh my god!" I shouted.

"What?" puck asked obviously concerened.

"Some random person trashed my room then sent a picture to me!*Beep* Wait, I just got another text, It says, I'm at the party, leave now and nobodys laptop gets blown to pieces."

" I think I know who it is," Puck said and pointed to a girl in the crowd, " Melody."

Melody smiled an evil smile, " Sabrina, maybe we should just leave, I mean-"

"No, I'm not letting her have that control over me!" I stalked up to the dj and put in my request.

Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service  
In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

You can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Beyonce:

Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat no faster,  
Leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'Cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer!

Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
Of my phone r-ringing.

Beyonce:

Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'.

'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

the crowd cheered and I marched off teh stage and to my dorm.

**That's it! hope you liked it!**

**R&R!**

**MMM**


	12. Transferring?

**OK! ANNOUNCING THE WINNER OF THE PUCKABRINA SONG!**

**If you gave me more then 1 song, I added the points for both of them for your score!**

**And the winner is... *Drum Roll***

**DreamGreen16!**

**So anyway, this story is dedicated to DreamGreen16!**

**SPOV**

I stalked down the corridor to my dorm, which I shared with Tasha and Miranda. I peered into the mess of a room my room had become, my bed was everywhere, my make-up case was caked on my desk, and my books, binders, and laptop was in pieces in my toliet. *Great* I thought.

Then suddenly Melody walked into my room, "Oh my! What happened here?"

"Yeah, like you don't know."

Melody smiled an evil smile, " I have no idea what you're talking about!" She sneered, "But whoever did this, well, lets just say, if you find out, tell me. I want to send them flowers!" and with that she walked out of my room and into the hallway.

"UGH!" I slid down my side of my bed and placed my head in my knees, then Tasha and Miranda walked in.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Tasha asked, while Miranda picked a piece of shreded paper from the toilet, then made a face that told me exactly what I had to do.

"Nothing, just Melody messing with me."

"Well, I think she passed messing with you when she threw your make-up on your desk." Miranda said while peering in my desk drawer.

"yeah, you guys, I've come to a decision."

"What" Miranda and Tasha said in chorus.

"I'm, I'm leaving this school."

**BAM I'm probably the worse writer for writing a 322 word chapter, but it's late, I'm tired, ne ways, R&R!**

**MMM };-**


	13. Jessie

**ok, I need your opinion, I just found the password to my old account, but I don't know if I should keep using this one, or my old one, what do YOU think?**

**but since you probably want to see what Sabrina's gonna do, here's the next chapter. And it's dedicated to DreamGreen16!**

PPOV

I was walking towards Sabrina's dorm to see how she was holding up, when I heard her talking to her friends, "I'm, I'm leaving this school."

I burst through the door and shouted, "WHAT!"

NPOV

*4hours later*

Sabrina Passed in her form so she could go back to Ferryport landing. Puck was devastated, he just got into this school, and now the reason why he came here in the first place was leaving!"

He knew what he had to do, he HAD to stop her.

He ran down the halls searching for Sabrina, he found her talking to Jessie, the head of the sports department, (yes, a music school has an athletic side.)

"So I hear you're leaving..." Jessie said.

"Yup, and now I've got to go." Sabrina replied, she tried to leave, but Jessie stopped her by kissing her. Sabrina was surprised, her defenses were down for a fraction of a second, but then she kicked him in the gut and ran.

Puck, as fate would have it, only saw the kiss, then left, feeling heartbroken. *Great, somehow, I know this is gonna end badly.*

**ok, so PLEASE tell me if I should just continue to use this accout, or maybe switch back to my old one, but that'll take a while to update all my stories onto that... also I need a song to describe How Puck feels, he's mad, heartbroken, and want's Sabrina to stay, so if there is a song in the world like that, could you possibly tell me? THANX!**

**MMM**


	14. I Read Your Diary

****

****

**Hey peoples! I wanted to upload faster, but I deleted my chapter before saving, so it's gone and I had to rewrite it :'-( but I hope it's as similar as it originally was! For the song recommendations, to the people who suggested grenade I didn't use it cause it didn't really fit for me, puck was feeling sad, heartbroken, and grenade is about a guy loving someone even if they hated them, and Sabrina doesn't hate him, also till I forget about you is more about someone getting over somebody with really loud music and partying, but them they would have had to be dating before that, and technically puck and Sabrina weren't dating... So I pick a song recommended by DreamGreen16. Hope you all like it!**

PPOV

I know I shouldn't have done it, but I needed to! I needed to know for sure...

The next day I discreetly opened sabrina's door and closed it as fast as humanly possible, oh wait, I'm not human. I searched everywhere for it, under her pillow, under her mattress, in her closet, in her shoes, in her desk, duck taped to the bottom of her desk, but I still found nothing... I should have known Sabrina Grimm wouldn't keep a some girly diary in her dorm...Still, there was one place I haven't checked yet...

I swiftly sat down in he navy swivel chair and pushed open her laptop. Her password? Hmm, let's see,

Queenofsneaks

REJECTED

Music

REJECTED

A little note came up on the bottom; my nickname.

Hmm, well everybody calls her brina, I typed it in, but still got rejected, I knew I had one more shot before her computer locked me out for at least an hour, hmm, her nickname, well I call her Grimm, but that cant be it... Can it? I typed it in and BINGO I was in!

I opened up Word and looked at her files,

Best song of 2010

No

Why I love music

Nope

Diary 2010-2011

Yes!

I quickly clicked on it and read the entry of when I first enrolled into the school;

_Dear diary,_

_I can't believe it! I cant believe he actually came! I finally get over ferryport landing, I finally get over not seeing his grin every day, then he just comes back! Why would he do that!_

I was mortified and touched by her words, she didn't want me here, but still missed me... What was that about! I skipped over the entries till I got to the one from yesterday;

_Dear diary,_

_I'm not in love with him anymore, I'm in love with, well you know... He's just so ungrateful! But I don't know how to tell him... He still thinks we're a 'thing' but now that I know I love him, I can't keep seeing him..._

I was heart broken... She doesn't love me at all! She loves Jessie completely! I mean, what kind of name was 'jessie?' it's a girls name! There was a photo attached, I started to open it, but then heard Sabrina's voice down the hallway.

"yes I know it's important to you guys, but my schedule is just so packed! Yes but- I know and- yeah, ok- where am I? Oh I just need to get my laptop, I forgot it this morning," I watched in horror as the door handle started to turn...

********

**ooooooh a cliffy! XD! I have an idea of what the next chapter will be, but if you want a sneak peak before I post it ( which will be around 2/13-ish) then review and I'll PM you the sneak peek! And I promise the next chapter will be longer in the spirit of Valentines Day! Anyways! Please review!**

**Btw I'm thinking about 5-6 more chapters, but it's not final...**

**MMM**


	15. Puck's Ipod

************

************

**Thanks to all awesome reviewers! U guys rock! I cut the song short so it would go along with the story and so it doesn't violate my rating.**

The handle started to turn, " What? Oh really? Well in that case, I'll see you there!" I relaxed when the handle went back to it's previous place. I exhaled and closed her computer down, not wanting to risk it, I walked back to my dorm. I sat down, and thought, how am I going to tell her I read her diary? I could only think of one way I could tell her, through song!

I picked up my iPod and scrolled through my songs, hmm, no that one is soo corny, how about! Nope that one is so 80's... Ok! I clicked on the one I wanted Sabrina to hear, got my Ihome and snuck back to her dorm.

I swiftly pulled into her room and closed the door, Dèja vu! I plugged my iPod in and left her room, god I hope this works.

SPOV

I opened my room to see an Ihome on my bed, there was already a iPod in it, I recognized it from when puck and I 'caught up'. I smiled thinking that there was some romantic love song on it, boy was i wrong. I pushed play,

_I read your diary_

_And it said_

_That you weren't in love with me_

_And you're leaving_

_And I wish that I didn't see_

_That you fell in love with him, him, him_

_I, I read your diary_

_(Tino)_

_(D-d-d-diary-y-y)_

_I saw a book wit lock and key right next to your name_

_I, I, I, I couldn't help myself cause things ain't just been the same_

_Can you please tell me cause this sh** is so insane_

_My heart is bleeding_

_Papercut from reading, reading_

_Page 1_

_Says that your falling in and out of love_

_Page 2_

_Says all them things I do just ain't enough_

_Page 3_

_No I couldn't see, Page 3 says you don't know how to explain it to me_

_But I read your diary_

_And it said_

_That you weren't in love with me_

_And you're leaving_

_And I wish that I didn't see_

_That you fell in love with him, him, him_

_But I read your diary_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Diary_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Your Diary_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Diary_

_I turn the page and see a picture of you and him_

_No, No, No, that was the night you told me you were out with your_

_Friends (oo-oh-oo)_

_And now I know that my kiss was just S, Second_

_My heart is bleeding_

_Papercut from reading, reading... _

I choked back a cry and stopped his iPod, I knew what this was about, Puck had seen jessie kiss me, he read my diary, and thought I was talking about Jessie, I cried a little and stormed out my room to find Puck. Not only had he violated my personal stuff, but he also thinks I love Jessie... could this day get any better?

PPOV

Sabrina's farewell party was tonight, I hoped that she understood the song, and wouldn't be mad, boy was I wrong...

************************

**Sorry it's so short! I have limited writing time nowa days... R&R!**

**MMM**


	16. Before the Party

**Hiya! Thanx for all the rad reviews!**

Conscious: you did not just use 'rad'

Me: yeah I did! Got a problem with that!

Conscious: yeah, the 80's called, they want their catch phases back!

Me: yeah will take that! *punch myself* ow!

Conscious: haha

Me:shut up!

My PJO obsessed BFFL: why in hades are you hitting yourself!

Me: umm, no reason *shove laptop in her face to distract her from my insaneness* read this!  
  
SPOV

I raged down the hall, looking for puck. How dare he read my personal diary, and then he saw Jessie kiss me... Why does life have to be so complicated?

PPOV

I opened my closet and sighed, I was depressed, Sabrina was leaving later today. I decided to go to her farewell party, so I can say, well, farewell. Of course I'll probably see her in a few years... But I don't know if I can wait that long. After staring at the form in front of me for at least an hour, I decided what I was going to do. I filled it out, got dressed for the party and walked to the headmasters office, dropped it in her mail box and started going to the courtyard, where Sabrina's party was.

Miranda and Tasha planned the whole thing, at the moment, they were setting up. "Yo robin!" Tasha called from atop a ladder

"what?"

"hand me that tape over there!" she pointed to a roll of masking tape and I handed It to her.

"thanks! By the way, have you talked to Sabina?"

"no, I was planning on talking to her at her party."

"well you should, she really likes you ya know."

"yeah, so do I." I looked down and blushed. What kind of king am I?

"then you should tell her! Before it's to late."

"yeah, but she and that Jessie guy are dating aren't they?"

"what! No way! I mean, a few months ago, but Sabrina hates her guts now. He's been harassing her for a few weeks now."

"What!" I put that song on for nothing!

"yup, why?"

"nothing, I gotta go, see ya later." I ran off to the school, dashed through the corridors till I saw Sabrina.

"Sabrina!"

She turned around, and let me tell ya, if looks could kill, I'd be dead as the person who sticks around too long when Elvis eats a sausage.

"umm, hi?" I said, yup, really intelligent Puck.

"what do you want?" I could see her mascara dripping down her face, like she had been crying.

"umm, I wanted to, uh, tell you something."

"yeah, well I got all you said in that song!" her mascara starting dripping again.

"wha- that was before I knew-"

"what, before you knew me and Jessie used to go out? Yeah puck... You didn't even ask, you just jumped to conclusions, and now look where you are!" after Sabrina stopped ranting puck said.

"you done? Good, I just wanted to say this," I leaned forward and closed the distance between us. It was bliss.

"oh," Sabrina's eyes were a little cloudy, I grinned.

"see ya at the party Grimm!" I was still grinning as I turned my heel and stalked down the corridor.  
**  
My PJO obsessed BFFL: WOW! That was a RAD chapter!**

My PJO obsessed BFFL's conscious: Rad? Really?

My PJO obsessed BEFFL: AHHH! GAE HAS TAKEN OVER MY MIND! ahhhhhhhhh!

Ok! Next chapter is about Sabrina's farewell party! Yay! And to all you reviewers that are concerned that the status of puckabrina will not get better... You'll enjoy the next chap!


	17. Mailing Order Puck, Sabrina, Grimm, Good

**Ok, I know some of you guys have been irritated by the whole 'they're in love! Puck betrayed Sabrina! *Gasp!* No wait! They're in love again! *Gasp* Sabrina loves Jessie?' on and off stuff, but the Puckabrina has a clear path to the end right now! *Crowd cheers* unless I change that… *Crowd Gasps* But the show MUST go on!**

SPOV

I got dressed in my dark, even goth, purple dress that ended before my knees, black leggings, black converse, black chains around my neck, no not enough to choke me, some black mascara, and black lipstick, but then decided against it, cause Puck said I didn't need make-up. I painted my nails raven black with quick dry nail polish. Grabbed my black clutch bag, stuffed my feet into my 6 ½ heels, and I was off!

I opened my door and walked outside to the main hall, the party was at the courtyard, I was about to open the doors to the outside, when a hand stopped me.

"Grimm, can I talk to you for a bit?" I turned around and blushed when I noticed the distance between our faces.

"Um, sure?" It sounded more like a question, but the only thing I could concentrate on was his lips. Perfectly shaped and lush. Mmm… oh god, was I thinking out loud?

Puck looked at me like I just fed Elvis a sausage, "W-what?"

"Nothing, just noticed you're not wearing a lot of make-up…" He trailed off and blushed.

My light pink tint on my checks turned into more of a maroon, I mean, I couldn't see it, but, I could FEEL it. "Oh, uh, yeah, just, um, I" I stammered.

"well anyway," he shook his head, as if to get rid of his side tracking thought, "Um, I just wanted to tell you, I handed in my form of resignation, so, you can stay if you want." He gave me a weak smile and started walking away.

"Wait! Puck," I pulled him towards my body, "I'm not going to stay here,"

"But Sabr-" I stopped him short.

"I don't care," I searched his eyes for that comforting sparkle in his eyes, "I, I just got the letter, Columbia just accepted me to go to school there next year." I smiled. Yes, Columbia was my dream school. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to go there. But now that Puck was here I didn't know what to do.

"Sabrina! That's great! Wait, isn't that an all-girls college?" He looked crestfallen.

"Yes, but," He piped up when I said 'but', "There is an all-boys school right next door, and there are lots of apartments for sale near both of them!" We both grinned.

"Really?" he asked, hopeful.

"Yup," both our grins got wider, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"So, does this mean you're asking me to live with you?" Puck said, his face was millimeters from my own. His breath smelled of mintyness and coffee.

"I guess so. So, what do you say to that?" I said, smiling slyly.

"I say… My name is coming first on the mail plague." He grinned his childish grin, yes the one I fell in love with. I laughed at his childish attitude, but if he didn't have that, then, well, he just wouldn't be Puck, would he?

"Hmm, well Grimm would come before Goodfellow soo that's a no." I said, I gave him a look that said, you-just-got-pwned-by-a-girl. My arms still around his muscular neck. Well, urm, as muscular as a neck can get.

"Hmm, well Puck comes before Sabrina." He grinned slyly.

"Yeah, but my last name is still Grimm," I smile questionably when he opened his mouth again.

"Well maybe it's about time for that to change." He grinned so widely I thought his mouth would fall off his face. I gave him a truly surprised face. DID HE JUST PROPOSE! Wait why am I thinking this in my head!

"Um, did you just PROPOSE!" I asked bewildered, yet so happy I could get punched by Melody and not care.

"Yes, Sabrina Grimm/Goodfellow, I believe I just did." He smiled, I smiled right back, "Oh, wait, I almost forgot," he got down on one knee, releasing my grasp from his neck, "This is really important to girls, so I might as well do it properly; Sabrina Grimm, you are the most wonderful girl I know. You're funny, smart, beautiful," I blushed, "an overachiever, but most of all, you're my best, worst enemy." I was about to say that Peter Pan was, but then decided against it, he's not gonna do this over ya know, "So Sabrina, Queen of the Sneaks, Grimm, and hopefully the future Trickster Queen, will you marry me?"

**Me: You'll find out what she says NEXT TIME! On MUSIC! Yeah, I'm cutting it off so the DRAMA of it, so deal! And yeah I know nobody says 'Pwned' anymore, but I thought it describes that face VERY WELL! And FTR, I think how Puck proposed was SOOOO CUTE! And while I was writing, I had an idea, that I hope you guys will love! Well actually 2 ideas;**

**I'm gonna maybe put a couple EXTRA chaps at the end of the story, and!**

**This story has been a really important part of my fanafics for about a yr, and it's been sooooo fun writing this, that I'm thinking about possible making a sequel, but it's not for sure, and it wouldn't come out till like summerish time, so, I'll get back to you with that idea!**

**Remember I LOVE getting feedback from you guys, so! R&R!**

**MMM **


	18. Moments To Remember

**YAY! 50 reviews! I'm *Sniff* so *Sniff* Happy! *Sniff, bursts into happy tears* thank you guys sooo much! I hope this isn't pushing it too much, but do you think you guys could possibly get to 75 reviews by the end of this story? It's just a contest I'm doin with my friend on FF of who can get the most reviews… she doesn't even know she's doin the contest! MWAHAHAHAHA! *Cough* so anyway… If you read this note, HAPPY REVIEWING! xD Oh, to the peoples who read this before I deleted this chapter for, REVISING! Read it again! Or just the last sentence, whatever…**

SPOV

My heart stopped. He just uttered the 4 most important words that I'll probably ever hear. I was so happy, I forgot to answer.

"umm, Sabrina? Are you going to answer or do I have to sit here in suspense forever?" I smiled.

"Yes Puck, I will definitely marry you." We both grinned.

"was there ever a doubt?" he said, smirking.

"oh, shut up." I smiled and leaned in, he did the same, and well, you know the rest.

-)(-

By the time we got to the party, it was well past the arrival time. Our hair was messed up from making out in the main hall.

"SABRINA!" Miranda and Tasha ambushed me and pulled me into the crowd, leaving Puck to follow me. Tasha, being her outgoing self, pushed me in front of a mic and grabbed 2 more for herself and Miranda.

"Hit it DJ!" she yelled across the dance floor, suddenly music blared and my friends and I started singing on instinct.

"It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you." 

I pulled Puck from the crowd so he HAD to sing with us.

"Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go,  
No one will know,  
Come on girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on girl. "

Puck grabbed my hand, at first I was surprised, then I realized what he was doing with my hand, he pulled a delicate diamond ring from his jacket pocket and slipped it on my ring finger. Right then and there, I knew we'd be forever,

"Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So whatcha wanna do?  
Let's just run girl. "

Miranda and Tasha noticed the ring and started freaking out, of course, they freaked out WHILE they were singing, a talent you must have if you're Tasha or Miranda.

"If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I do,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby. x2" 

Puck pulled me into a hug, he's sweet that way,

"Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you."

The song ended and everybody clapped, some people shouted, "We'll miss you!" or "Good luck!" and "AWW! Puck's taken!"

The night ended with singing and dancing, and celebrating. By the time the party actually ended, it was 2 in the morning, but before we left, Puck did something, SOOOOO SWEET!

"Hey people! Just one last song, to celebrate Sabrina and me going back to New York, and getting married," This earned a loud cheer from Miranda and Tasha, "so, this is for you Grimm," I smiled and blushed,

"Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go  
Up, up here we go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows

Where we go we don't need roads, roads  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows  
To the stars if you really want it  
Got, got a jetpack with your name on it  
Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere  
Just say the words and we outta here, outta here  
Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared  
We flying up, up outta here"

He pulled me back on stage and held me close,

"Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go, here we go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows

Baby, we can stay fly like a G6  
Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks  
Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky  
And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah  
Where we at, only few have known  
What's the next level, Super Mario  
I hope this works out, Cardio  
Til' then let's fly, Geronimo

Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a racketeer" 

Then, and this is what cracks me up the most, he started rapping,

"Nah, I never been in space before  
But I never seen a face like yours  
You make me feel like I could touch the planets  
You want the moon, girl watch me grab it  
See I never seen the stars this close  
You got me stuck off the way you glow  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh"

He twirled me around, I felt like a princess, well, actually, I'm a queen now, but uh, you get the point!

"Here we go, come with me  
There's a world out there that we should see  
Take my hand, close your eyes  
With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Let's fly  
Up, up here we go, go  
Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows"

_The song ended, my eyes were wet with tears, I jumped off the stage, Puck did the same. I said goodbye to Miranda and Tasha, and that, that was a full blown tear fest. After we cried enough and promised to write about a million times I left and walked to my room. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out like a light. That is, until a hand woke me back up._

"Sabrina! Sabrina! Wake up! We're here!" I opened my eyes, light streamed through them, _just a dream_, I'd been missing everybody so much I'd been replaying the last moments over and over in my dreams.

"We have just stopped in Ferryport Landing New York, please get off the train in an orderly fashion." The announcer said over the intercom, I looked to my left and saw Puck. My Puck.

"you ready to face the Music?" he asked, grinning.

"haven't we had enough music for an entire lifetime!" I said, he just laughed.

"We'll see. Come on, I just know once Daphne finds out she'll be bugging us for the rest of our time here!" I laughed as he got our luggage out of the compartment.

"Well, whatever the universe throws at us, we'll face it together." I held his hand.

We both smiled, "Definitely, love you Grimm." He smiled.

"Love you too Goodfellow." I smirked.

He shook his head, "No, doesn't work as well." We both laughed and smiled, I will remember that moment forever… Because my life went down hill from there…

**To all ya readers who read this when it was up for like 24 hours, then I decided NOT to use the other ending u guys read, cause, well, I just didn't want to write my story with that… but! I have more cliffys up my sleeve, oh, and 1) srry I haven't updated in FOREVER and 2) I will not be updating the 2 extra chaps till mid-april due to some, uh, complications, don't ask…. But!**

**How did you like the ending?**

**How will the sequel be compared to this?**

**How many reviews will I get?**

**Well, there's still like 2 side chapters I'm gonna make, so don't be all sad!**

**R&R!**

**MMM**


	19. 143

**HIIIIIIIIIIIII YOUUU GUYYYYYSSSS! xD I'm SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPERRR! SORRY! I know I've been HORRIBLE and I haven't updated in… MANY DAYS! Wow, that's alota days! xD but I had some stuff going on, people visited, I co-wrote a book, I had finals, ya know, lots of stuff! But anyways, I finally was inspired to write again when prina lov1 sent me a PM, so ya, thank her for getting me off my lazy butt and riting this! xD**

DPOV

*Ding Dong!*

"I'LL GET IT!" I yelled to nobody in particular, and ran to the door to bust it open.

"DAPHNE!" I opened the door to find to my surprise, MY SISTER!

"SABRINA!"

"YOU'RE HOME YAY!"

"YAY! UH, WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?" Puck asked as he stepped up the last of the steps, he was carrying LOTSA luggage. I haven't seen either of them in SOOOO long! Sabrina didn't come back for any vacations, and same goes for Puck even though he's only been gone for about a year. I looked them over to see what had changed, Sabrina's hair had grown MUCHO longer, and Puck and Sabrina we're both taller! I was about to answer Puck, when I SAW IT! On Sabrina's left hand ring finger, THERE WAS A RING!

"HOLY CARP! WHO ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED TO?" I screamed into my older sister's face. That's when I saw it, it was a gold band on PUCK'S left hand ring finger, **(AN: ok, I hav no idea if that's wat an engagement ring 4 guys looks lik!)** "HOLY MOLDY VOLDEMORTY! Y-you a-and y-you! A-and, t-the rings, and… MOM!"

PPOV

Here it comes… I can hear Veronica's hurried footsteps coming from upstairs. I grasped Grimm's hand. I could see Veronica's leather boots clanking down the old rickety stairs. I held on to Grimm's hand tighter, and tighter, as if she was my life line, keeping me from washing out to sea. Which she kinda was, I mean, her dad was gonna freak when he finds out, so I'll probably wake up one morning in the middle of a shark-infested tank of some sort. Veronica finally finished sprinting down the stairs and stopped at the end to catch her breath.

"Whew, what was it that was soo important that you had to YELL and-" she stopped when she looked up and saw our hands intertwined, that is, mine and Sabrina's- I mean, GRIMM'S, hey! Just because we're getting married, doesn't mean I should have to stop annoying her!

"YUP! I told you they'd come and be hitched! I told you! Remember! You and dad owe my $20!" Daphne shouted smugly into her mom's face, that was still in shock from seeing our rings.

"Well, Daph, we're not actually married yet, we were planning on doing that here! Before we go to college…" Sabrina said sheepishly.

"AWW! You guys are going to College together! THAT'S SOOO SWEET!" Daphne gushed and sat down on the loveseat facing us.

"Is that my little girl I hear?" A voice said from somewhere in the house.

All of our eyes met **(AN: is that even possible?...)** we all knew what was coming… Henry.

"Uh, while I'm all for the whole cute and in love thing, if you guys want to have a groom at that wedding of yours, you'd better get Puck the heck outta here!" Veronica said snapping out of her gazing trance.

"Right, PUCK! HIDE!" Grimm said shoving me into a small dark closet. If I was going to chose where I was going to hide, there would definitely NOT be on my top 10 list, but then of couse, Sabrina DID shove me…

*Haha, you called her SABRINA!* ugh… stupid conscious…

SPOV

"Hi DADDY!" I said/yelled and hugged my dad as he stepped into the room. I shoved Puck JUST in time, whew.

"Sabrina! Bla bla bla bla bla bla bla…" he went on and on about how he was so proud of me and stuff, I kinda tuned him out though, I was too worried about Puck…

"And so- SABRINA!"

I was awaked from my trace by my screaming dad, "What?"

"WHAT THE **** IS ON YOUR FINGER!" now in these cases, most girls like me, with over protective fathers who just happen to hate the very guy you're engaged to, well, we'd really like when asked the question my father just asked me; for there to be some other thing on our finger that was shout/yell/swear worthy, like a tattoo, a piercing, and poisonous snake, a poisonous spider, a poisonous fungi, really anything poisonous, maybe even a wart (if my dad had a phobia of warts) but NO my dad, just happened to see the very ring that the man he hates, I mean REALLY hates, gave me.

"Oh, what's this? Oh this is nothing! Haha, funnystoryactually…" I trailed off while trying to hide the fact that I was slowly taking it off and stuffing it in my back pocket.

"GIVE ME THAT RING YOUNG MISSY! OR I'LL-" he was cut off by my fiancé walking out of the closet.

"Don't blame her ," he held up his left hand, "Your daughter and I," he winced as though he could already feel the inflicting pain, "We're getting married."

HPOV

… I couldn't believe it… I just couldn't believe it…

"Dad… please don't get mad." Daphne tried helping her sister, but nothing could change my mind now.

"I forbid it. I absolutely FORBID IT!" I started to turn around and march off to my room, but Veronica grabbed me before I got the chance.

"Wait, just wait, it's very late, everybody's tired, how about we talk about this tomorrow and-" I didn't let her finish.

"No, this is my last and final decision." I tried walking away again, but Veronica stopped me again. And lemme tell ya, she was POed.

"And this is my last and final decision, we WILL be discussing this tomorrow. We'll go up to the suburbs, get away from Ferryport Landing, we'll clear our heads, and figure this all out tomorrow. For now we'll all go to sleep. I'll get Jake to make a potion to let Puck and Red through the barrier. And this is final," there was a big dramatic pause, "Now, go to sleep."

"Whatever." I muttered and walked up to mine and Veronica's bedroom and slammed the door shut.

SPOV

I hurried up to my room with all of my bags that I needed, Puck did the same.

I changed into my PJ's and pulled out my phone;

TO:PUCK

U up?

FROM:PUCK

Yeah, wat do u think is gonna happen 2moro?

TO:PUCK

Hopfuly mom will lighten the blow my dad's gonna give u, but in the end it should all work out…

FROM:PUCK

Ya, *Yawn* gah, so tired…

TO:PUCK

WAT DO U MEAN! U were basicly asleep the entire ride here!

FROM:PUCK

Doesn't mean it makes me ne less tired… blaa, ru gonna g2 sleep ne time soon?

TO:PUCK

Ya, ok, tty in the morning…

FROM:PUCK

Sabrina, I love you

I paused before replying

TO:PUCK  
luv u 2 Puck

FROM:PUCK

143

TO:PUCK

Ditto

FROM:PUCK

I 3 U

TO:PUCK

Wat ru doin puck?

FROM:PUCK

Saying I love you as many times as I can b4 2moro when henry completely shuts us down…

A tear rolled down my check

TO:PUCK

Puck, I don't care if my dad puts us on 2 dif sides of the earth, as long as theres fone service, u'll no I luv u every day.

FROM:PUCK

Well, just for good measure, LUV YA! xD nite grimm, sleep tite

TO:PUCK

Nite

**Ok! So this took me 4EVA 2 rite, and as I rote it, I realized something, I'M SOOO CORNY yes I no, u don't have 2 tell me… but hey! When im in my zone, I just rite like that, so ya! xD **

**There's prob lik 1,000,000,000 mistakes, but ya know wat, its 2 in the morning, and I hav math hw 2 do 2moro, so, I'm gonna try to post this, but my internet ISNT COOPERATING WITH ME! Bla, also, for lik 5 minutes, I 4got how 2 spell henry, cause 1 of my characters in my co-writen bk name is HENRI, so I kinda 4got… uh, for the next chap, im gonna hav a REALLY weird metaphor that I came up w/ while I was doing something… BUT IT'S A SECRET TIL THE NEXT CHAP! Ya! So wish me luck w/ my internet, cause IT ISNT WORKING! :'-c**

**MMM **


	20. And So The Story Ends Or Does It?

**Ok, hey guys. And I know you probably want to kill me for not updating in FOREVER but I was just REALLY lazy... Even now... I've tried writing this about 10000000 times, but I always stop in the middle, so hopefully this time it works. Also I'm writing on an iPod (:-) so if things auto correct SORRY **

**Also I'm not going to put my REALLY corny metaphor in this chap cuz... IT'S JUST TO CORNY! EVEN FOR ME! **

**And finally, this chap is gonna b SUPER short, I just really want to end this story so I can start the sequel, so ya! Keep an eye out for that! (my indirect way of saying, 'SUSCRIBE!') **

**BUT WAIT! Ooh, I forgot... Well I'll prob remember when I get to the closing message... **

**SPOV**

I woke up the next morning with dread in my mind.

Today was the day when my dad would ruin everything...

After changing and brushing my teeth, I slowly went downstairs.

Everyone was at the kitchen table. Mom, Dad, Daph, Granny, Canis, red, Elvis, and finally, Puck. There was only one seat left, next to Puck. I wondered if the chair was purposely empty for me, or just there.

I wore my BEAUTIFUL ring that Puck gave me, just to twist the knife for my dad.

"Ok, so as you all know, today we are ALL going to New York." my mom started us off.

"Wait, I thought we were going to the suburbs!"Puck questioned.

"Well, we were, but I realized, there's no where more suburbish than Ferryport, so I thought the opposite environment would help clear our minds!" she reasoned.

"Uh huh, and theres no chance that you already called my mom ahead of time? Right? Henry?" Puck looked accusingly at my dad.

Something clicked in my brain. If Tatiana found out about Puck and I's engagement, she would most likely either, kill me, or trap Puck in New York. Which would work out for dad, but would ruin my life.

I clutched Pucks arm, instantly calming him down.

"Well Puck, for your information, I called your mother," my mom interjected, "I think she has a right to know if her son is getting married!"

"You mean 'WHEN' there is no question about if we are getting married, unless Sabrina doesn't agree, no one will be changing our minds." Puck said with authority. Which I found INCREDIBLY hawt.

"Well actually young man," my dad started, oh great, "since Sabrina is only 17, Veronica and I can still control who and if she gets married."

"DAD! Mom! Tell dad that it's not up to him!" I looked at my mom with those 'do-this-for-me-once-you-owe-me' looks

"I'm sorry honey, I have to agree with your father. You're to young to be deciding who to marry!"

"Mom, weren't you and dad like, 16 when you got married?" Daphne interjected. Thank Goodness for her talkative nature.

"Um, well, uh, THAT'S NOT THE POINT! that was back then, times were different!" my dad defended.

"You know what, this conversation is OVER Henry, Veronica, while you both have very good points, but this is Sabrina and Puck's desicion. Not yours, so you two just SHUT UP and stay out of their love life." my granny is just the AWESOMEST GRANNY EVER.

There was a loud scilence so I said, "Well then, I guess that's that, Puck and I are going to go looking for apartments together later, so can Uncle Jake make some special potion or whatever?"

"Definitly lieblings. Have fun, dont stay out to late!"

NPOV

So long story short, Puck and Sabrina got to NY, found a few apartments, decided on one, moved in and found Puck a college near their apartment and Columbia.

Everyone lived happily ever after!

Until the actual school year started.

A**N:IMPORTANT SO THAT MEANS READ THIS- Sabrina and puck moving in and getting into college will be in the sequel, and in the sequel there will be various other couples, but the base line will be similar to Romeo and juliet, but way less gory. **

**I seriously need a good name for the sequel, cuz I can't figure it out, and I don't really want a story called, COLLEGE, so plz review and tell me ur opinions. When I get one I like I'll start working/posting depending on how non-lazy I feel over the weekend! **

**I'll try to make the sequel less corny, but that's just my nature, it's what I do! **

**Lub u all! **

**MMM **


End file.
